Tales from the Bard
by Silk
Summary: Originally posted online in '98, this series of short stories showcases Gabrielle's love of storytelling and Greek Mythology through her eyes.
1. Precious Gems

**Disclaimer: **Yep, they are both owned by MCA/Universal/Renaissance, but their souls, I believe, live here in the realm of fan fiction.  
This is the first installment of the series called "Tales From The Bard" - originally posted back in1998.

**Precious Gems**  
_**by Silk  
copyright 1998**_

The rumbling seemed to go on and on, even after the earth had closed up around her. As the tunnel collapsed, the torches were extinguished and darkness, complete and terrifying, descended around Gabrielle.

Flinching, as another fist sized stone fell on her, the bard tried to make herself a smaller target, but the small body crying under her protective frame was more important to the bard than her own safety.

The groans from the earth finally eased and trailed off, leaving behind an eerie silence. Gabrielle could hear nothing but her own shallow breathing and the young girl for whom Xena and she had come down into the bowels of the earth.

The day had started out well for the two travelers. They had planned to make the border of the Amazon Nation before nightfall. Both were eager for a soft bed and a hot bath. Around mid-day though, they had arrived in a mining village named Pellitia, to find the people in an uproar.

A child was missing.

Gabrielle carefully reached back and brushed the rocks and debris off herself, glad that she hadn't been squashed by any boulders. She breathed a sigh of relief. Except for some tender areas, she had escaped unscathed. Blindly, she felt around her, searching for the wall or any other survivors. After cautious exploration, the bard determined that the child and she were trapped alone. She found both walls. However, on either side, where there had once been open passageways, there was now only a wall of fallen rock. The bard stretched out her arms, fingertips barely touching boulders and soft soil.

_Such a small space, _she thought silently, amazed that they hadn't been crushed.

"_Maaammmaa._"

Gabrielle knelt down and reached out a hand sightlessly toward the little girl. "It's all right, Tanna. You're not alone."

Gingerly, she ran her hands over the girl's body, searching for any broken bones or open wounds. Thankfully, there were none, although Gabrielle was certain there were quite a few bruises, however, judging by the whimpers that came from the young girl as she carefully examined her.

"I'mmm sccarrredd," Tanna cried, as she sat up and threw her arms around the only person she knew was with her.

Wrapping herself around the girl, Gabrielle gently rocked her back and forth, uttering small sounds to calm and reassure her. "I know," _So I am, _she thought to herself. "It will be all right. The other miners will find us. Shhh..." she crooned.

Gabrielle was almost glad for the darkness that enveloped them, for she didn't want Tanna to see the tears that were starting to fall from her eyes. The bard didn't know if anyone else in the search party was even alive, let alone able to help.

When Xena had been told that Tanna had wandered into the mines the day before, there was nothing to do but stable Argo and help out. Thankfully, the girl had mentioned to a playmate that she was going to go visit her father in the mines or else the surrounding area and the nearby forest would have had to be included in the search area also.

Xena had immediately taken charge, much to the villager's relief, dividing the men that were most familiar with the mines into two search groups. The warrior led one and the mine's overseer volunteered to guide the second.

Xena had taken Gabrielle aside and asked...not demanded, the warrior knew better than to do that anymore, the bard to stay behind. Of course, she'd adamantly refused and Xena had given in to her companion's wishes with only a small sigh.

For hours they had searched, traveling the cool, damp tunnels calling for the lost child. Spirits grew bleak and hopes for finding Tanna became dimmer as the candle marks passed. Xena had been about to turn her group around and head them up to the surface for a meal and a much-needed rest when Tanna had finally been found. Curled up and crying softly to herself at the edge of a rank puddle, the child hadn't realized at first that she was rescued.

Since her father was in the other search party, Gabrielle had taken the frightened cold child in hand, wrapping her up in several blankets and holding her in her arms. Tanna had clung to her blonde rescuer and refused to let go.

After Xena had carefully checked to make sure the girl had nothing more than just an empty belly and a few bruises, their group had begun their walk back up to the surface. Gabrielle and Tanna had been nearer to the end of their small column when the earth began to buckle and shift around them. As the dust began to cloud her sight and rocks became loose and started to fall down, Gabrielle's eyes had automatically turned to Xena. The warrior had been farther down the passageway than Gabrielle, but that hadn't stopped her from trying to get back to the bard.

The last thing that Gabrielle saw before the world came down upon her were terrified blue eyes.

Gabrielle shuddered as several pebbles fell down on her head along with a shower of displaced soil. The child in her arms stopped crying just long enough to whimper in terror.

_Poor kid. Lost for over a day and now she's trapped in a cave-in. No wonder she's terrified. _The bard sighed and curled her body defensively over Tanna, taking the brunt of the debris on her own head and shoulders just in case something larger came down. After the settling had stopped, Gabrielle had waited for several heart pounding moments to make sure nothing else was fall on them. When she deemed it safe, only then had she lifted herself off Tanna, but kept the girl in her sheltering arms.

Gabrielle believed that any attempt to get them out of this predicament would have to come from any other survivors. The space that she had to work with was far too small and without some sort of light there was no way to tell which rocks she could safely move. All it would take was one misplaced stone and they would be completely buried. So she would have to trust that Xena and some of the miners had escaped and were working back through the debris to try and find them.

But right now they both needed something to keep their minds off their predicament and there was only one thing that Gabrielle could think of that might help.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Gabrielle asked softly. "It will help pass the time until the villagers and Xena get us out." _If they aren't buried themselves, that is, _the bard thought to herself. Her heart constricted at the thought of Xena dead, her body crushed under the mountain of rock. _Stop that! Faith. I have to have faith._

Gabrielle knew that the space they were trapped in was too small. Their air was severely limited. With every breath they took, the closer they were to suffocating. In fact, she realized that she shouldn't even be talking, but Tanna was terrified and she couldn't think of anything else to help the child calm down.

"Oookkayy," Tanna stuttered.

"Hmm...how about if I tell you how all these pretty gems that your father helps dig up were created? Would you like that?" Gabrielle asked, as she moved back and sat against a timber that had once helped shore up the ceiling to the tunnel. She pulled Tanna back into her embrace and smiled to herself in the dark as the child eagerly crept closer and laid her head down on the bard's shoulder.

"Weren't they always in the ground? That's what the miners say," the girl whispered back.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, wanting the darkness to be her own doing. She felt helpless, staring out into nothing. She coughed slightly, trying to clear her throat of the stone dust.

"A long, long time ago, when Zeus was still new as King of the Gods, Hephaestus was deep inside his mountain creating a crown for his father." The bard's voice became clearer as she let the words flow, feeling the tension fall away from her.

"He took gold and silver from deep within the earth, heated it and shaped it with his hands and will. With fine tools he hovered over his creation, carving a scene into the soft metals. In his eyes and through his fingers, Zeus took shape. Lightning bolts leapt from the god's hands, destroying giants and driving back the Titans.

When Hephaestus was finally done, he picked up his masterpiece and held it before him, looking it with a skeptical eye. To anyone else it would seem perfect, but to the Smith God, it cried out to him for something more. The problem, he figured out, was that all he had to work with was gold, silver and some other lesser metals. What he wanted was to add more colors to the crown. But there was nothing on earth or within it that suited his purposes." Gabrielle ran her hand through Tanna's hair absently, taking just as much comfort from the gesture as the child did.

So Hephaestus went to his father, Zeus. He asked if he would be allowed to create stones of different colors, for the only color that existed now was gray. He explained that he couldn't complete Zeus' crown, that it needed something special, something unique, something not of the old gods...but of the new.

Zeus thought for a moment, then agreed with his son, pleased with the idea that he would create something that his own father had not considered. The idea of creation grew within him and he called some of the other gods to him. Each, he said, would make a unique stone.

Zeus, since he was the King of the Gods, would go first and show the others what he had in mind. Standing before the others, the mighty god stretched out his hands and called down the power of lightning to his hands until he fairly glowed, blinding the others. A huge ball of energy hovered before him. Then giving the others a prideful smile, Zeus reached inside the sphere of lightning until he touched its white-hot heart. Pulling out the tiny glowing ball, Zeus waved his other hand at the larger sphere and made it disappear it with a thought.

The heart of the lightning cooled rapidly in Zeus' hand, leaving behind a clear stone that shone and glistened in the light." Gabrielle squeezed Tanna lightly and asked, "What do you think he made?"

The child was quiet for several heartbeats of time before she answered, "A diamond? Father says those are worth a lot."

"Your father's right and so are you. It was a diamond," the bard chuckled softly, then continued on with her story. "The King of the Gods handed the glittering jewel to Hephaestus, then waited for the others, daring them with a glance to outdo his creation.

Hera, annoyed that her husband thought he knew what beauty was, came forward, looking down at her lame son with distaste. Arrogantly, she gathered some of the sky in her hands and bent her will on it. The sky solidified in her grasp and became a beautifully colored stone, but Hera was not pleased, for the stone wasn't clear, like her husband's gem. Angrily, she threw down the jade stone and stormed away, saying that the rest of them were fools to play this game. But Hephaestus looked at the green stone and picked it up, seeing beauty in it.

Always the one to challenge his father, Ares stepped forward and held his hand above Hephaestus'. Then drawing his sword, Ares slashed the palm of his hand and squeezed out droplets of blood. As they fell, the drops of blood changed into rubies, landing in Hephaestus' waiting hand. The War God turned and walked away, not interested in the other gods' creations, but not before giving Zeus a little smirk.

Poseidon, Zeus' brother, and ruler of all the oceans as his brother was ruler of all the land and air, stepped forward. With a wave of his mighty trident created a drab ordinary seashell, the kind that you can open up and eat the insides."

"Ewwww..." Gabrielle felt Tanna's head move and turn up towards her and the bard could almost hear the little girl stick out her tongue.

"What? Oysters are good for you. Tasty too," Gabrielle replied, smiling even though Tanna couldn't see.

"Yuck. I had oysters once, but I didn't like 'em. They were slimy," the child replied as she lowered her head back onto the bard's shoulder, making herself comfortable again.

A loud rumble erupted from the bard's stomach. _I just had to think about oysters, didn't I?_ Gabrielle bemoaned silently then resolutely turned her mind away from her hunger and back to her story.

"Anyway, Poseidon turned to Hestia, the Goddess of Hearth and Home and asked her to place something inside the shell. With a shy smile, the virginal goddess agreed and reached out her hand, placing a single drop of cow's milk within the shell. A bright light flashed as the drop and the seashell met and the milk changed into a tiny, round pearl, nestled inside the oyster. Handing the now closed shell to Hephaestus, Poseidon gave Hestia a wink and disappeared, going back to his watery realm.

Hades stepped out of the shadows. He was the other brother to Poseidon and Zeus, but his kingdom was the underworld." The bard shivered, trying not to think about that dark place, but it was almost impossible not to, considering where she was right now and the circumstances. "Hades took a small pouch from his belt and poured out the contents into his gloved hand. It was black sand from the shores of the River Styx and as Hades closed his hand, he transformed it into onyx. With a small nod to his nephew, Hades placed the shiny black gem in the Smith's hand and stepped back, making room for another.

It was then that the smell of fresh rain and wildflowers filled Zeus' throne room and Gaia stepped out of the sunlight. She was one of the old gods, but even Zeus stepped back in respect as she came forward and stood before Hephaestus. Gaia wished to show these new gods that the elder gods still existed and refused to be forgotten. Holding her aged and wrinkled, empty hand out, the goddess blew on her palm. Once again the room filled with the scent of spring, A sparkling light shone briefly over her hand, then disappeared, leaving behind a jewel of the deepest green hue. Gently placing the emerald in Hephaestus' waiting hand, Gaia then left Mt. Olympus without speaking a word to the other gods.

Several moments of silence passed before the younger gods reacted to Gaia's visit. Finally, when the silence had become almost unbearable, Artemis stepped up, standing tall and proud. The Goddess of the Hunt considered deeply what kind of stone she wished to create. Green had already been contributed, by Gaia. She had thought to make a red stone, but Ares had shed his own blood and created rubies. Then she snapped her fingers and gave Hephaestus a sly grin. An ancient tree suddenly sprouted in the middle of the room, making everyone step back out of the way. When the tree was finally still, its top just barely brushing the stone ceiling, Artemis walked up to it and touched its rough bark. Then...the tree cried. Reaching out a slim finger, Artemis let one of the golden-brown drops fall on her fingertip. As the droplet touched her skin, it hardened and became a beautiful gem. Hephaestus smiled at his sister, pleased with her ingenuity, and carefully picked up the amber stone."

Gabrielle stopped for a moment and listened to Tanna's quiet but labored breathing. Their air was running out and so was their time. Besides the two of them, there was nothing to hear but the silence. No boulders being shifted, no sounds of picks hitting stones as the miners tried to find survivors. The bard knew then that the two of them were lost, doomed to lie forever in this place that would be their tomb.

She continued her story, even though they might have another few moments of life if she stopped. But for some reason she wanted to finish the tale. It would be the last one she ever told, she knew, and besides, Tanna seemed to like it.

"Giving her sister a wry look, Athena came forward. She had to admit that Artemis' creation was indeed unique. She knew if she wanted to she might come up with an idea as unique, but she was the Goddess of Wisdom and knew that creating didn't need to be flashy. So with a simple gesture, Athena waved her hand and a deep purple gem fell at Hephaestus' feet. The Smith God chuckled appreciatively at the goddess' gift and gave her a slight bow as he picked up the amethyst.

Apollo also decided to create a new stone for Hephaestus, but unlike Zeus, who had used lightning, he decided to use the sun's light, but not its heart, for the world still needed the sun. So gathering a sunbeam to him, he compressed it in his hands, changing its very nature. After only a moment, he was done and Apollo handed Hephaestus a clear, golden stone. Hephaestus was pleased and called it a topaz."

Gabrielle was starting to struggle for breath now, but stubbornly she kept sharing her tale with Tanna.

"Finally, it was Aphrodite's turn. With a dazzling smile she walked up to Hephaestus and opened his hands, displaying all the gems. Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Pearl, Onyx, Emerald, Amber, Amethyst, and Topaz. They were all beautiful and glittered, each very pleasing to the eye. To her mind there was nothing left to create, nothing left to give Hephaestus. Looking up from the jewels to Hephaestus, the Goddess of Love grew sad. Hephaestus wanted something special, but she had nothing to give him. Tears rose to her eyes and threatened to spill over. Hephaestus' eyes grew wide in concern. With a trembling hand he reverently touched the tear. As his finger brushed it, the tear fell and changed, becoming a deep blue sapphire. More tears fell, to land on the ground between the two gods. Seeing what had..." The bard's words were coming in short spurts, as her lungs tried to breathe in the thick and stale air, "happened, Aphrodite bent down and picked...up the gems and placed them...in Hephaestus' hands."

"Aphrodite...had given...her gift...and...the...other...gods...would...agree...Love...was...the... most...beautiful...of...all...colors."

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered slightly as the last words of her story trailed off and she lost consciousness. Despite the darkness that surrounded her, she could see a dazzling waterfall, made up of numerous, glittering, colorful jewels, in her mind's eyes.

"Gabrielle! Wake up! Come on! Please!"

The bard tried swimming up out of the black warmth where she was trapped and strove to open her eyes at the insistent voice. She should know that deep rumbling voice, but for some reason the person's identity played with her, keeping itself just out of her mind's reach.

"Wake up, Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle struggled with the shadows that threatened to drag her back under, but something kept her from drifting away. Protective arms wrapped around her and held her safely. Slowly, ever so slowly, she became more and more aware of her surroundings and finally she opened her eyes.

There before her was a face she knew. A face that brought out such feelings of love that her heart ached. Blinking, she could see other concerned faces surrounding her also. A little girl, whose name was Tanna the bard realized, and several dirty, scruffy men in mining gear. To Gabrielle, however, there was only one face that mattered. The name came to her along with a flood of sweet memories tied to it.

Xena.

Long, flowing, black hair that framed a strong but beautiful, bronzed face. Full lips that could give the fiercest of snarls or the most tender of smiles. And eyes...eyes of sapphire blue.

**The End**


	2. Poseidon's Pride

**Disclaimer: **Yep, they are both owned by MCA/Universal/Renaissance, but their souls, I believe, live here in the realm of fan fiction.  
This is the second story in the series called, _Tales From the Bard_. "Precious Gems" was the first published in 1998 (yes, that long) and now uploaded here since my own site is down.

**Poseidon's Pride**  
_**by Silk  
copyright 1998**_

Two women walked at a leisurely pace towards the stable, taking their time as they enjoyed the cool evening air and their full stomachs. The sky was the deepest of purple hues, the sun having just hidden its last ray of light behind the far off hills. The moon, gloriously full in the cloudless heavens, was just beginning its journey across the blanket of sparkling gems called stars.

Gabrielle breathed in the sweet spring air and smiled, happy that the day was almost over. Two or three more days of travel and the two friends would be in Athens for the yearly performance at the Bard's Academy. Amazingly enough, it had been Xena's idea to go the festival and listen to the graduating students, which pleased the bard no end. It wasn't often that the two women could take a few days off from the seemingly never-ending task of saving the world and it was even more rare to have Xena suggest it.

After a good meal and several stories given out to an appreciative audience, Gabrielle was more than willing to end the day and spend some quiet time with Xena before sleeping. Before they went up to their room, though, the two women were making a quick trip to the stable. Xena always made it a habit to check on Argo before retiring, just to make sure she'd gotten her allotment of oats and was being well cared for.

"I hope Orion...I mean, Homer, will still be there. It'll be nice to see the others again," Gabrielle said as she got to the huge double doors first and pulled one side open for her partner.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you too, Gabrielle," Xena assured her, glad that she'd come up with the idea of them traveling to Athens for the festival.

The tall woman entered the shadowy confines of the stable, her eyes quickly adjusting to the low light. Immediately, she sensed something was wrong. Holding out her arm, she motioned Gabrielle to stay behind her. She wasn't sure what it was that felt out of place, but she wanted room for both of them to maneuver. She scanned the flickering shadows cast by the single hooded lantern set high on a post, searching for any signs of an ambush.

"Xena?" Gabrielle whispered softly, her own sharp gaze searching the corners for any lurking occupants.

Dark eyebrows drew together as Xena ignored her friend for a moment and concentrated. She knew by the sounds that there wasn't anyone else, besides the two of them and the animals, in the stable, but something just wasn't right. Stepping further into the building, she turned her attention towards Argo's stall.

The sight of her beloved mare breathing irregularly sent her running for the enclosure in a near panic, with Gabrielle right behind.

"Oh no!" Xena cried as she hurriedly opened the stall door and rushed inside. Picking up a handful of hay from the hayrack, she carefully took a sniff, grimacing at the odd, musty odor.

"What is it?" Gabrielle looked around the taller woman's shoulder in concern.

"Something...the smell..." she paused, taking another deep sniff then stiffened as she recognized the odor. Dropping the bits of hay she turned to Argo and grabbed the mare's halter. Pulling the horse's head around she looked her in the eye. "Argo? Are you all right, girl? Hmmm?" Xena leaned close and smelled the mare's breath, grimacing as she recognized the same rank odor.

"Damn!" she cursed and ran a hand through Argo's forelock, frowning at the abnormal warmth coming from the mare's forehead.

The mare began to tremble and looked at her mistress with distress. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Hanging her head low she began heaving violently, then abruptly emptied out her stomach onto the floor. Suddenly, Argo convulsed so violently that her knees buckled and she collapsed heavily onto the ground.

"Argo! No!" Xena fell to her knees as Argo attempted ,in vain, to stand up. She kept her grip on the halter, trying to keep the distressed mare down.

The golden mare lay back in now filthy straw and shivered uncontrollably. As the two women watched in concern, Argo broke out in sweat, her coat quickly becoming drenched. Her eyes, usually bright and healthy, became dull and swollen. Her pupils were so wide that the light brown irises were now completely black in color. But what scared Gabrielle the most was the bloody discharge that started to seep out from the mare's nostrils.

Xena placed a hand on the horse's thick, muscular neck, counting her heartbeats.

"Xena?" The bard's voice trembled in worry.

"Go get my saddlebags," the worried woman ordered, not taking her eyes off Argo.

Gabrielle rummaged through the debris of straw to find the requested items. Thankfully, Xena usually left their belongings in the mare's stall until they were ready to retire to their own room for the evening. Argo could always be counted on to keep a vigilant eye against would-be thieves. Quickly, she brought the items back to Xena, watching helplessly as the warrior rifled through them, looking for the right herbs.

"I don't have enough!" Xena's hand struck her thigh in annoyance.

"What do you need?" Gabrielle touched her friend's shoulder in concern. "What can I do?"

She watched as Xena took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. After several long moments Xena turned and looked up at her. Gabrielle almost cringed at the sight. It was rare that she'd ever seen Xena afraid and this was one of those times. The woman seemed like a lost little girl instead of the fierce warrior she normally was.

"Xena?"

"Argo..." The name came out barely above a croaked whisper. Xena cleared her throat and tried again. "Argo's sick. The hay is bad...it happens sometimes. I should have checked earlier!" Her clenched fist struck her thigh again in anger. "I need to cleanse her system of it, but I don't have enough herbs."

The blonde gasped in shock and squeezed Xena's shoulder to show she understood her friend's fear. She took a quick look down at the weak and trembling horse, then back up to Xena. "Do you think there's any around here I can get? Would the village healer have any?"

Black locks flew as Xena shook her head from side to side. "No. Wrong time of year...and it doesn't grow around here. We could find it in Athens, but not in such a small village," she replied, her voice echoing her anxiousness.

Gabrielle released Xena's shoulder reluctantly and knelt down on one knee to gently caress Argo's forehead. "I'm sure there is something you can do. Isn't there?" she pleaded. The memory of her own pony, Tympani, flashed through the bard's mind. She understood Xena's pain and wanted more than anything to relieve it.

Xena moved to the other side of the mare and carefully lifted her head, setting it down gently on her crossed legs. She refused to look at Gabrielle at first, but the bard couldn't help but see the tears that splashed down on the mare's delicate nose. After a long moment of tenderly stroking Argo's pale coat she glanced up. Gabrielle was pleased to see fierce determination in the sapphire eyes and knew Xena wasn't about to give up yet. The woman who had refused to leave her to die on Asclepius' altar in Thessaly, who had jumped off a cliff to rescue her, and had given her own life to save a child in danger was still in there.

"Get me a fresh bucket of cold water and some clean rags. She's managed to rid herself of what remained in her stomach, but I don't know how much got into her blood stream. If...if we can get her to drink, get down some of the herbs I do have, and keep her temperature down, she _might_ just have a chance," Xena explained, her words firm and her face resolved.

Gabrielle nodded and went to refill Argo's bucket as Xena prepared the herbs. She quickly ran to the inn, asking for clean towels then returned to the stable after filling the bucket. Handing the container and towels over to Xena, Gabrielle cleaned the stall, exchanging the befouled straw for clean.

They worked together for what seemed like several candle marks, carefully washing Argo with cool water, then placing blankets over her as she shivered with chills. It had been difficult to get the mare to keep drinking water, but Xena had been determined and with a calm, soothing demeanor she trickled a handful of water at a time into Argo's mouth. The hardest part came when there was nothing more to do but wait.

At first the two women sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and worry as they continued to pet and tried to reassure their patient.

"I keep thinking about what might happen," Xena admitted quietly, her hands shaking as she wiped the damp rag along Argo's neck.

The bard almost broke out in fresh tears at the desperation in her friend's voice. "She'll be fine. You'll see." She paused in thought, then asked, "Would you like to hear a story? It's the only thing I can think of to distract you."

Xena raised her bronzed shoulders in a small shrug, but kept silent.

"What would you like to hear?"

Bright, crystal blue eyes unhappily looked up at her. "Anything but a story about me."

Gabrielle lifted a hand to Xena's face and moved a stray lock out of the warrior's face and behind her ear. "Deal. Let me think. Hmmm...ahhh, I think I have the perfect one."

Before starting she shifted closer to Xena and Argo, so that she wouldn't have to speak as loudly. This way her tones would be softer and soothing to both the woman and the mare.

"Long, long ago when the world was young and mankind was still new to its halved form, the gods were having a quarrel.

Hera wasn't satisfied with the animals that the elder gods had created, saying that they were unimaginative. Zeus sighed, having no real choice but to listen to his wife, but agreed. 'Perhaps,' he said, 'we should create a new creature.' So it was that the gods gathered once again and discussed what should be created and what shouldn't. Hera thought it should be a bird, but Artemis thought it should be a land bound animal.

The opinions were varied and not one of the gods could agree. Finally, when the shouting had grown too loud and the tempers too hot, Zeus intervened and said that each god would make their own animal. The rest of the gods readily agreed and each left create.

Zeus traveled the earth and seeing mankind's need for clothing and food, he created a great white bull and a black heifer. It has since been one of his favorite forms that he takes when he dallies with a mortal woman," Gabrielle gave Xena a look, but the warrior gave no indication that she saw her, let alone that she was listening to the bard's story. Her attention seemed to be completely on Argo and nothing else.

"Hera, not caring about mortals and only about her own self-serving needs and conceit, created the peacock. It was a lovely bird, with shimmering, dark green feathers that covered its body and a tail, that when spread, was even more fantastic. The Queen of the Gods was so proud of her creation that from that moment on it became her symbol and whenever she drew near the harsh cries of the peacock could be heard. The rest of the gods thought it was fitting, for although the peacock was attractive, its cry was not and they viewed Hera in the same unflattering light. Those who saw her knew she was beautiful but whenever she spoke, her words were callous and cruel.

"Ares created the wolf, a hunter of great skill that worked well with others of its kind or by itself. It is said that he trained the first warriors after the way of the wolf. They were so fierce and cunning, that when they had a taste of their prey's blood, they were merciless in hunting it down." Gabrielle rearranged herself so that her head rested against Xena's shoulder. The warm silky skin under her cheek smelled faintly of soap, wood smoke, and hay. She reached out a hand and began to caress Argo's soft nose.

The mare's whiskers and warm breath tickled her palm. It reminded her of the times when Xena would be off hunting, leaving the two together. She would always try and sneak an apple or two to Argo, as a way to befriend her and ease her own fears of the horse. Gabrielle knew from experience that the mare didn't dislike her as much as she pretended sometimes. Over the course of time the two of them had made their odd relationship into a kind of game that they both enjoyed.

_Don't you dare leave us, Argo. Don't you dare!_ the bard admonished the mare silently, praying that her thoughts would be communicated through her touch. Gabrielle cleared her throat, trying to ease the tightness that threatened to close it. After a moment of bringing herself under control she continued with her tale.

"Hephaestus wanted an animal that was like him, a creator, so he made the beaver. It was a master of building dams and the Smith God found their industriousness very intriguing. As for their unusual appearance, Hephaestus didn't care that the other gods mocked his creation. He thought they were unique and beautiful in their own right.

"The eagle, whose wings took it high enough into the sky that it could frolic and play with the sun, was Apollo's creation. The magnificent bird became his companion on his long journeys across the sky.

Aphrodite created two beautifully majestic swans. The graceful birds, one deepest black and the other pure white, mated for life. By making the birds, though, the Goddess of Love earned Hera's eternal loathing, for the Queen of the Gods knew that the swans were far more exquisite than her own peacocks, and much more pleasing to listen to.

"Poseidon watched through his giant scrying shell as the other gods molded and breathed life into these new animals. As they released their creations out into the world, he considered what was needed. He saw that Zeus' cattle were good for pulling a plow to till the soil and that some of Ares' wolves had been captured and made to be companions for mankind. The eagle ruled the sky, but was clumsy on land. As for Hera's peacocks, like the other gods he couldn't stand the cries of the birds. Aphrodite's swans were indeed pretty but useless and the beavers, created by Hephaestus, were useful but too odd looking.

"The God of the Sea wanted to create a beast that was beautiful in all ways. Useful to mankind but free as a bird. Graceful, yet strong of heart and body.

"For a long time, Poseidon thought about what he wanted to contribute, ignoring the other gods when they came to him and asked what was taking such a long time. Finally, one day he had an inkling of what he truly wanted to make and he began to create.

"First, he traveled to Hephaestus' volcano forge and reached deep into the molten rock to mold the heart of the beast. This creature would be hot-blooded and have the most courageous of spirits. Next, he went to the edge of the sea, where the waves meet the land and he gathered the foam in his hands and began to form it into shape.

"He started with a solid, well-built body with a long back that led to high arching neck. Then he sculpted four long but sturdy legs that ended in strong hooves. Poseidon created the beast's head next, giving it enough room for a large brain. With his fingers he carefully made the head longer, tapering off finally to a smooth nose and wide mouth. Wanting it to eat grass and oats, instead of meat, the god made the teeth flat." Gabrielle ran her hand along Argo's coat. Up the long sleek nose, past her eyes and through her silky mane. Green, teary eyes flickered over the mare's muscular frame and down the long legs, then back up to her head. To Xena's eyes, the bard knew, Argo was the most beautiful of all horses.

_And I... agree with her. You've grown on me, you oversized apple thief,_ the bard thought silently as she looked Argo eye to eye.

"Then, Poseidon took two small pieces of green sea glass and placed them as eyes in the animal's head. Stepping back, the god took a good look at his creation. It was indeed a beautiful sight, he thought, yet it still lacked something. After a moment, he figured out what was missing and dipped his hand into the sea, this time bringing up long strands of seaweed. Carefully he straightened them out and placed them along the crest of the long neck of the beast and at the end of the hindquarters.

"When Poseidon was finally pleased with what he had shaped, he blew gently into the animal's face, giving it life. Then, bending his will, he gave the creature a noble bearing, a speed to match the wind's, deep seated loyalty, stamina, and grace.

Poseidon, so full of pride at what he had made, decided to keep the animal for himself. Quickly, he created another one, this one female, and called them horses. Then, after fashioning a vehicle made from a wave taken from the sea, he harnessed them to the front of it. Now, he would be the envy of all the gods as his steeds took him wherever he wished.

"Athena and Artemis, seeing what Poseidon had made and how their uncle refused to share his creation, were displeased and decided to interfere with his plan. That same evening, when Poseidon was in his underwater palace and the horses were safely stabled, the two goddesses visited the animals." Gabrielle's slim fingers continued to idly play Argo's mane as she watched Xena wring out cool water from the towel and bathe the mare's head.

"Athena took the male's head in her hands and gazed at him thoughtfully. Her hands started to glow, wrapping the horse's head in the bright light of her will and a knowing look came to the animal's eyes. Bowing low, the majestic beast thanked the goddess, using his newfound intelligence to speak out loud. When she was finished she then turned to the dainty mare and did the same for her.

"Seeing her sister finally step back, Artemis smiled and leaned close enough between both of the horses to whisper into their flickering ears. She spoke of freedom. Of the soft soil under their hooves and tall grass gently caressing their legs. Of the wind flowing through long manes and of both of them dancing friskily across wide-open plains. Artemis, the goddess of everything untamed, made the horses independent and wild.

"Just as quietly as they had come, the two goddesses were gone, leaving the horses alone. With their new found intelligence and need for freedom, it didn't take long for Poseidon's creations to escape. Night fell, along with its veil of sparkling stars, and the pale moon traveled across the sky, gazing down on the two runaways. They cantered and played like children among the waves until they finally reached the end of the sea. For the first time in their short lives, they touched the earth and ate sweet spring grass. Through that night they explored the world, over hills, mountains, and plains. They were free and wild, having no cares or worries.

"Morning came, and Poseidon went to his stables to harness his precious horses and show them off to his fellow gods, but the animals were no where to be found. Enraged, he went to his giant scrying shell and found them grazing in a far off glade. Seeing what Athena and Artemis had done to his creations, without his permission, his ire grew even more terrible to behold.

"He knew that he would not be able to change the horses back, for he couldn't reverse what another god had done. His prizes were forever ruined beyond repair. Poseidon could however, interfere, just as Athena and Artemis had. Angrily, he touched his great trident to the image of the two horses and cursed them.

"He took away all remaining vestiges of their sea-born heritage, making their water-like coats coarse and their seaweed manes and tails into hair. Their eyes, once glossy, liquid green became ordinary brown. Never again would they be able to roam the seas, the land would be their only home now. He also restricted the freedom that Artemis had bestowed upon them. If ever they consented to serve mankind, they would be doomed to that servitude until the end of time. As for Athena's gift, Poseidon couldn't take away their intelligence, but he did remove the power of speech from them."

_Although, I'm not really sure I'd want to know what you really think of me, Argo,_ Gabrielle grinned to herself when the sick mare chose that moment to look at her. Was it her imagination or had Argo winked? The bard shook her head at her own foolishness and continued with the story. She knew she wasn't just telling this story for just Xena's benefit anymore. Argo, from the beginning of the tale, had been counted as a member of her audience and the bard didn't even think twice about it.

"The horses wept at what their beloved creator had done to them, but they accepted his terms in exchange for their freedom. Athena and Artemis, seeing the curse and the changes Poseidon had placed on the horses, give the animals one last gift. They could not undo Poseidon's curse, but they declared that if the horses ever choose to serve mankind, it would be their decision and could not be coerced. Even then, their spirit would be forever unbreakable and some of their kind would always be free and wild as the sea that had birthed them. So it was that Poseidon's creations joined the rest of the god's creatures to roam the earth...until the day they met mankind. But that's another story."

Gabrielle's words finally trailed off. Removing her hand from Argo's mane, she tried to stifle a yawn but had little success. Blinking wearily, she looked out the door, surprised to see the sky just beginning to lighten into the darkest of blues from night's black.

_False dawn,_ she thought, bemused. _I haven't been up this early in a long time._

She sighed and looked back at Argo and Xena. The warrior had been content to keep the same position the whole night, letting Argo rest her head in her lap. To the bard's eye, the mare seemed much better, but she had to admit she didn't know much about healing, let alone about healing horses. But the bloody discharge from the mare's nose had dried up and her pretty eyes were much less swollen.

Gabrielle cupped Argo's jaw, running her thumb back and forth along the cooler hide.

It was at that moment that Argo decided she'd had enough of lying down and lifted her head out of Xena's lap. Slowly, at first, then with more momentum she shifted herself onto her stomach, then onto her front hoofs. Placing her back legs under her, she heaved herself up. The two women scrambled onto their own feet and looked at the standing mare with astonishment and relief.

"She seems better," Gabrielle said hopefully.

"Yeah." Xena looked over at the bard and met her gaze, her lips pulled back in a brilliant smile. "She is. She's strong."

Gabrielle returned the grin with one of her own, knowing that a happier Xena meant Argo was truly on the mend. If the worst had happened and Argo had died, she knew that the warrior would have been devastated. The mare had been Xena's first friend after she'd left her old life, and their travels just wouldn't be the same without her.

Turning her attention back to Argo, she looked deeply into those much too intelligent eyes and gave the mare a smile all her own. "Yes, she is. I'd rather think that she just didn't want to leave you all alone. She's not all that bad."

Xena cocked her head to the side and gave her friend an slightly confused look. "Really? I thought you two didn't get along."

The bard shrugged and closed the space between her and Argo. Wrapping her arms around the mare's neck she gave her a long hug. Pulling back just far enough to whisper into the mare's ear she murmured, "Oh, I don't know. We have our moments don't we? I'm sure apples help a lot."

**The End**


	3. Two Hearts, One Soul

**Disclaimer: **Yep, they are both owned by MCA/Universal/Renaissance, but their souls, I believe, live here in the realm of fan fiction.  
This story is 3rd in the _Tales From The Bard _series - originally posted in 1998.

**Two Hearts, One Soul**  
_**by Silk  
copyright 1998**_

"Xena." Gabrielle whispered the name as if it was a balm to her wounded spirit. But it only brought a vision of that beloved face now cold and lifeless to her mind's eye.

Dark brown, satin smooth wood warmed under Gabrielle's touch as she sat on the ground and caressed the coffin that held her friend. Intricately carved designs, made by Nicklio's own hands, ran the length of the sarcophagus and a bronze shield rested at the head of the coffin. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. A last**,** fitting home for the warrior who had once conquered nations and had left it all behind, only to end up surrendering to a bard's heart.

"Why did you leave me?" She rested her forehead upon the casket and let the tears fall unhindered. "You never give...gave up on anything before. How could you just..." her voice cracked with the strain of her emotions.

Tear-washed, bright green eyes closed as she tried to shut out the pain and the sorrow. It didn't help. "You didn't even say good-bye," she murmured, but the words were lost in a crash of thunder.

Gabrielle turned her head sideways, laying her cheek against the cold surface. She opened her eyes and blinked, letting the tears slide off her cheeks to be absorbed into the wood. It was something of herself that she could leave behind with Xena. Tears from her shattered heart.

Slowly, as if she had barely any strength left to spare, the blonde woman stretched out her arms along the coffin's length. Her fingers caressed each whorl and intricate detail until she could reach no further. She had done this every night since leaving Nicklio's cabin. Gabrielle couldn't bear to take off the lid and look at Xena's lifeless body, but she could touch this outer shell.

"You didn't even say good-bye," she repeated.

Thunder continued to rumble through the cave that she'd stumbled upon earlier that evening. Argo had stubbornly refused to move another step, leaving Gabrielle with no choice but to find them shelter from the rapidly approaching storm. The bard had looked up in surprise when the mare had stopped. She hadn't even realized that the sun had long since set, her mind was so focused on reaching Amphipolis safely. Of the two of them, Gabrielle thought Argo was doing the better job of making certain they reached their destination in one piece. True, the mare counted on the short woman to protect her and their precious cargo from the bounty hunters that kept coming after Xena's head. But she seemed to be more worried about Gabrielle than the sled that she pulled, making sure they stopped at several intervals to rest and eat. Of course, the blonde woman knew that Argo needed these rest periods just as she did, but the mare's behavior seemed to go beyond that.

Gabrielle felt the mare's soft nose nuzzle her shoulder and her warm breath blow gently against her skin. Taking pleasure from the horse's presence, Gabrielle looked Argo in her shining brown eyes. She swore she could almost feel the concern the mare had for her.

"Still worried about me, hmm, girl?" Gabrielle murmured.

The golden mare blinked and snorted at her softly, then leaned down further and brushed her nose against the same wood she was touching.

"See, Xena. We both miss you...so very much." Her voice cracked again as she turned her attention back to the sarcophagus.

She sighed deeply, chastising herself. "I've been talking to you nonstop for days as if you weren't..." Gabrielle found that she couldn't bring herself to say the words. "I still can't help but think you're listening, just like I knew you always were." Her lips barely rose in a wry smile. "If it's one thing I've learned about you, it's that you're always listening me, even when it seems as if you aren't."

Gabrielle blindly reached up a hand and patted Argo on the neck, her eyes still trying to see past the carved wood. "Are you listening now? I...I..." She fell silent as she thought of the impossibility of her words. She knew that Xena couldn't hear her, she was long dead, but it felt good to talk, as if the warrior were truly there absorbing her words. It wasn't hurting anyone, she argued. Not even Argo seemed to be annoyed with her constant talking.

"I don't have very many stories that I haven't shared with you already, but I do have one that I've been working on for a long time. I hope you don't mind if I tell it, even though it isn't finished yet. I just don't think I can go back to sleep...my dreams... If I don't do something, I'll drive myself insane. I can't stop thinking about what hap..." She backed away from that train of thought.

Gabrielle ran her thumb along the edge of the lid absently. "I've told you the shorter version lots of times, but this one…well, I've been having a hard time finding a good ending for it, so I haven't shared it. I hope you won't mind…" the bard paused frowning at her own words.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. It's not as if you can hear me." Gabrielle sighed heavily. "Perhaps, I just need to hear myself talking. When I first persuaded you into letting me tag along, I'm sure I nearly drove you insane with my chatter. I know now I just couldn't help myself. You were so quiet…always brooding. I felt I had to fill the silence. You've gotten much better about that..." she paused as she realized what she'd inadvertently said. "I mean..." She shook her head, the fire kissed blonde locks sliding silkily back and forth over her shoulders. "Anyway, the story…

"Once, a long, long time ago all people had four legs and arms. Each had two heads and was either male, female, or both. Mankind was so full of pride that they believed they could rule the heavens far better than the gods. Zeus was so enraged at the rebellion that he threw down thunderbolts and split everyone in two. Now everyone had only two legs, two arms, and one head. The sexes were likewise split and all the females and males stayed the same, but the ones that were both, were separated into one of each.

"Of all the gods on Mt. Olympus, there was one goddess who decided to interfere with Zeus' plan. Aphrodite, having seen the sorrow and depression that plagued mankind after they were separated, linked their halved souls to each other. Thus, she made them yearn for something beyond themselves." Gabrielle sighed at the thought. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she'd been living in Poteidaia, craving adventure and a life beyond the boundaries of her village.

"The King of the Gods was furious when he saw what his daughter had done and he decided to punish mankind further by placing each half far away from other and removing all memory of them. We became truly one soul split into two halves. Fractured and incomplete, longing for the lives we no longer remembered.

"Many people died when this happened, for they didn't understand why they felt damaged. Some died quietly in their beds, having wasted away. Others refused to live on and destroyed themselves in more violent ways. Most went on with life. Some found love in a different form and had children. Others lived alone, content with surviving any way they could. No one was completely happy though, for each felt they were missing some essential element in their life, but they couldn't comprehend what it was. Dreams can only survive so long when uncertainty and despair eats away at a soul.

"One man that chose to live on, but alone, was Lyrin, a great hunter and warrior. Once, he had been the leader of the rebellion against the gods and had been the first to be parted in two. Now, in order to survive, he found himself quickly adapting to his new life, having forgotten his previous one.

"He enjoyed this new life for it was all he remembered. War was in his heart and the fiery lust of the hunt ran hot through his veins. But occasionally, in the darkest part of the night, a deep, lonely ache would rise up within him, causing him to cry out loudly into the shadows with longing. This feeling of great loss and painful anguish grew stronger over time. Finally, he knew he had no choice but to ask the gods for help, for if he didn't he saw no alternative but to waste away, like the others, and die.

"First, he called upon Ares, the God of War and Lord of Battles. The dark god, knowing Lyrin's problem, refused to answer his warrior's plea. Ares wanted his soldiers to understand the love of bloodshed and no other." _At least she's beyond __**his**__ grasp now, _Gabrielle thought to herself. She knew she had understood very little about the complex relationship between Xena and Ares, but the bard did know what strength of character and spirit it had taken for Xena to refuse all of his offers after she had left him.

"When Ares refused him, Lyrin, being also a skilled hunter, called upon Artemis and asked the goddess what was wrong with him. Why was it that life had no meaning? Why did he cry for something he couldn't see or feel, in the middle of the night? What was it that tormented his heart and caused him to suffer? He understood pain, he was a warrior after all, but this was a bloodless wound and its origin baffled him. But the Goddess of the Hunt didn't hear Lyrin's cries for guidance, for she was running through her sacred forest intent on capturing her latest prey.

"Aphrodite, feeling Lyrin's suffering, appeared to him in all her majestic glory. She told him that across the mountains, in a village by a small lake, he would find all the answers he was looking for. Lyrin thanked the goddess heartily and started out on his journey immediately. Zeus was so angered by Aphrodite's continuing interference that he placed obstructions in Lyrin's path, determined that the mortal would never reach his destination.

"As Lyrin began his trek across the mountains, he was attacked by bloodthirsty wolves and half-frozen in the worst of blizzards. He lost his way many times, but with the fierce determination Lyrin kept on, refusing to turn back and denying Death dominion over him.

"Days, weeks, months passed. Time seemed no have no meaning to Lyrin anymore, for he had only one goal and didn't care how long it took him to cross the mountains.

"Tired, hungry, and weak he stumbled across a small cabin hidden away deep within a valley. Using the last of his strength he made it to the wooden door, then collapsed and sank into dark dreams." Gabrielle fell silent for a moment, flustered with her own tale. She had forgotten that this part of the story was coming up. It seemed to mirror her own recent nightmarish journey to Nicklio's cabin. She shivered, uncomfortable with dwelling on it, and continued.

"When he awoke, Lyrin found himself lying on a bed, covered in rich fur blankets and warm for the first time since he'd entered the mountain range. He even felt strong again, healed from all of his physical aches and pains. He sat up in his bed and scanned his surroundings. Then he saw her. Beautiful beyond words, a woman sat next to the fire, gazing at him with naked curiosity in her glittering eyes.

"She never gave her name, but over the next few days Lyrin came to know the woman well. The two people shared their dreams and their hopes. They hunted together, and even though she wasn't the best of hunters, he appreciated her presence at his side. As time passed in the little cabin nestled in between the shadows of two peaks, Lyrin felt the ache within him grow again. He knew that this was not the end of his pilgrimage. One day she made it known to him that she wished nothing more than to have him live here with her. With him at her side, the lonely days were gone.

"But Lyrin shook his head and said that it was time for him to leave. When he suggested she come with him, she said that this was her home and she would never leave it. She'd pleaded with him, begging him to stay, but Lyrin adamantly refused and made to leave the cabin. He turned to look at her one last time and apologized, hoping that she would understand.

"As he watched, the comely woman began to glow, revealing herself to be none other than Aphrodite herself. The goddess smiled at Lyrin, pleased that he had passed the test Zeus had laid out for him. She had had no choice but to obey her father's command to tempt Lyrin, but she was content to have the mortal reject her. She warned him against Zeus, saying that the King of the Gods wasn't done tormenting him yet and to beware his wrath. But Lyrin was angry at what Zeus had done to him and confused as to why he was being made to suffer and said he had no fear of Zeus.

"Aphrodite shook her head sadly and blessed him in his journey, knowing Lyrin would need all the help he could get. Then the goddess disappeared in a golden shower of light, leaving the confused Lyrin alone to consider her words.

"Day after day passed without Lyrin coming upon a single person as he continued his journey. The mountains were long behind him now, replaced by low lying hills and the cold rivers that meandered between them. His journey seemed to be never ending and he despaired of ever seeing its conclusion.

"Then one day, as he crossed yet another hill, he saw it…a village at the edge of a placid lake. Even though he knew he'd never been there before, its serenity called to him. Quickly, he scrambled down the bluff towards the small town, passing houses with children running and playing among the flocks of sheep.

"His eyes took in every detail, savoring the emotions of happiness he saw on the pleasant faces. Surely this was the place Aphrodite had told him to come. Then Lyrin froze in complete shock when his gaze met another's. A feeling unknown to him raced from his head through his body to explode in his heart.

"It was recognition." Gabrielle paused as a flash of memory came to her. A slow meandering river on a hot summer's day. Her sister Lila, other villagers, and herself laughing and enjoying the peaceful afternoon. Then there had been the slavers and a tall, dark woman who might have passed as any other village woman. But when Gabrielle had first looked into those bright, crystal blue eyes, she'd known that this was no simple village maid, but someone much, much more. And she knew...that their two destinies were bound together. Until now.

"She was a beauty whose appearance reminded him faintly of himself. He found himself unable to look away and the two stood motionless, separated only by a short length of road. As Lyrin looked into eyes that were very much like his own, he knew without a doubt that he'd found what he'd been searching for. When a brilliant smile came to the woman's lips, Lyrin finally understood what it was that he'd been missing. After several silent moments, Lyrin hesitantly took a step towards her and opened his mouth to ask her name.

"Then, without warning, from the King of the Gods own hand, a bolt of lightning fell from out of the clear sky and struck the mysterious woman. The immense thunderbolt knocked her off her feet, sending her through the air to crash boneless at the dazed man's feet." The bard's eyes began to tear again, her mind plagued with the vision of Xena propped up against a tree, looking more like a child's doll then a warrior. Blood pouring out of her ears and nose, her eyes barely open and what life in them lost in a cloud of suffering. Gabrielle cleared her throat and made herself continue the tale, trying to rid herself, if for only a few more moments, of the pain and anguish those memories gave her.

"Lyrin fell to his knees in the soft soil, overwhelmed with grief. He knew, without even touching her, that the woman was dead. It was at that moment, in a last gesture of spite, that Zeus released the memories he had locked away in the mortal's mind.

"A deafening scream erupted from Lyrin's lips, as the images of his life…of his body and soul being whole, flashed in his mind. All the past heartache and struggle to comprehend what was happening to him faded away in the fiery agony that threatened to consume his spirit.

"He remembered her now…his other half. She had been more gorgeous and divine to him than even Aphrodite herself. He recalled his blissful existence with her as one being and the fear in her eyes as Zeus separated them. They had been torn away from each other…ripped in two as an example to obey the will of the gods. Separated by mountains, their minds wiped clean of their previous lives together.

"And now…now after traveling so far and steadfastly keeping to the path the Goddess of Love had set him on, he was once again lost. Alone, in a world of lonely people, just as he'd found that treasure that he had been searching for."

Gabrielle's voice fell away into silence, as she finished her tale. "That's it. The ending hasn't come to me yet…and somehow…I don't think it ever will."

The faint light of the approaching dawn coming in from the cave entrance caught her eye and she turned towards it. She could still smell lightning in the air, but it was only a remnant of the storm. The growing light seemed to be chasing the clouds away, promising the sky to be clear as the sun arose.

The weary bard looked away from the cave entrance with disinterest. She was long past caring whether it rained on her or not. Her gaze drifted over to Argo, pleased to see the mare still awake and looking at her. Soon, she decided, they would have to leave their shelter and continue on their journey.

She turned her attention back to the sarcophagus lying next to her. Carefully she leaned forward and, for an instant, brushed her lips on coffin's surface, then pushed herself up onto her feet. The fingers of one hand still lightly touching the wood, she sadly looked towards where Xena's head lay under the bronze shield. "It's kind of like us, hmmm? I finally find you and then in a blink of an eye you're gone from my life."

She paused for an instant as her face contorted in pain. "You didn't even say...good-bye. I...I lo..." Gabrielle abruptly turned away and began to gather her things. They would have to travel hard that day in order to make it through Amazon territory.

The two women sat in silence, content in each others company. Xena continued her hypnotic sharpening of her sword as Gabrielle stared off into the low flames of the campfire. The Amazons had been kind enough to make their camp far enough away from the pair to afford them some much**-**needed privacy. As for Autolycus, well...the King of Thieves was either regaling the warrior women with tales of his prowess or was even now making his way to the nearest city to resume his trade.

The bard's mind drifted over the harrowing events of the last few days and considered how she would bring them together in a story that would do them justice. Then she realized she had always had the story, just not the ending. Until now.

"Xena?"

"Hmm?" Ebony hair shining in the late afternoon light, the woman was the very picture of the hero to Gabrielle.

"Would you like to hear a story?" the bard offered, as she peeked out from underneath her blonde locks. "I've just thought of the perfect ending for one of them."

"Sure."

"Once, a long, long time ago all people had four legs, four arms, and two heads…" Gabrielle's voice trailed off as she glanced over at her companion. She saw the warrior had stopped honing her sword and was looking at her with amusement. "What's so funny?"

"I know this one." Full lips peeled back into a dazzling smile as her eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter.

"Really?" the bard replied, perplexed. "When? I know I haven't..."

"You have," Xena assured her. "It was during a thunderstorm and you weren't sleeping very well. It was the first time you ever told me another version to that story, but you didn't have an ending for it." The lips fell into a slight frown. "That bothered you a lot...amongst other things."

"You...you heard?" Gabrielle gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah. I think I have a good idea how you plan on ending it, too."

Reddish blonde eyebrows rose high on her forehead in stark surprise. Xena wasn't known for her bardic abilities. Singing, yes. Storytelling? Not in this lifetime or any other. "All right then, how am I going to end it?"

"The warrior goes down into the Underworld after her. It's what I would have done," she stated matter-of-factually.

The bard turned her face away in sudden dismay and whispered, "Actually no, he doesn't. She comes back to him." _Why didn't I think to go after her? I would have gone through anything…_

Gabrielle jumped as a low, warm voice murmured in her ear, disrupting her thoughts.

"Tell me the story again, Gabrielle. Please." Warm breath tickled the side of her face, as Xena leaned over and murmured in her ear.

Sparkling, moss green eyes meet warm, blue flames in the sudden silence.

Then it came to her. Perhaps the reason why she didn't think to go after Xena was that she knew, deep within her, that the warrior would find a way back. Her heart had known…it was just her head that hadn't considered the possibility. It had been the war between her heart and her mind that had led her to consenting to Ephiny's plea and taking up the Queen's Mask.

The Amazons had always been like a second home to her and she had felt their need for their Queen. But with her true home alive and well, she knew she wouldn't be staying with them, no matter how tempting the offer was. Gabrielle hoped Ephiny and the others would understand.

As the silence continued to grow between the two women, the bard imagined she could hear both of their hearts beating as one, drowning out all other sounds in the clearing. Then, blushing slightly, she tore her gaze away and entwined her arm with Xena's own bronzed limb. Resting her cheek again against the warrior's warm shoulder, her lips drew up in a happy smile and she began her tale.

"Once, a long, long time ago..."

**The End**


End file.
